


Good Boy

by unifiedbuzzard



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Cock, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pain, Painful Sex, Persuasion - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Tears, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifiedbuzzard/pseuds/unifiedbuzzard
Summary: Venom learns about sex and wants to try it. Eddie’s not so into the idea, but eventually reluctantly agrees. When he understands Venom’s plan for him, though, he quickly changes his mind, but it’s too late to turn back.Or: Eddie discovers the hard way that he’s a hardcore sub.Based off of fanart by makastony on tumblr.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> https://makastony.tumblr.com/post/179307421906/veddie  
> So I came across this picture and stared at it for like two days because there are just so many perfect little details in it. And then I had to write this. Anyway, go look at the picture to get all that good imagery in your head, and then enjoy.
> 
> For those who have read my other works, this is much more dub-con than my usual non-con, but I hope you will still enjoy. :)

**Eddie. Why don’t we do that?**  
  
Eddie jumps, startled out of the arousal he was starting to feel as he watched the porn playing on his laptop.  
  
“Wh-what?”  
  
 **Sex,** Venom says bluntly. **It looks enjoyable. You have no partner. We should try it.**  
  
“I… uh.” It had already been a bit awkward coming to terms with masturbating and watching porn with Venom now a part of him, but the symbiote had been pretty understanding about it after Eddie had stumbled his way through an explanation of the human body’s desires and needs. And for the most part, Venom stayed quiet and left Eddie alone when he would pull up a porn site and open his trousers.  
  
This however… This is something new entirely.  
  
“I don’t… I mean…” Eddie tries to find a way to explain how having sex with an alien creature inhabiting his own body would be weird by almost anyone’s standards.  
  
 **We have no secrets between us, Eddie. I know what you like. I can make us feel good.**  
  
It’s true, he and Venom are intimate in a way he had never imagined before. It’s hard not to be, with another being literally inside you, knowing everything you know, feeling what you feel. But sexually? He’s really never felt that way about the symbiote.  
  
“Sex is… It’s usually something two humans do when they… Feel things for each other.”  
  
 **But there is also casual sex** , Venom says reasonably. **People also do it just to feel good.**  
  
Okay, he’s got him there.   
  
**Eddie, let’s try it. I’m sure we will like it.**  
  
“N-no, I think… Maybe later, okay?” He doesn’t really want that, but can sense so much eagerness through their connection that he doesn’t have the heart to just shut the whole issue down. Venom’s usually all over the place anyway, jumping from one interesting thing to the next. He’ll probably forget all about this by the end of the day.

  
*****

  
It’s the third time that Venom brings up sex in the span of a week, still apparently eager to try it, that Eddie reluctantly agrees. The symbiote just wants so badly to learn about humanity, to experience what Eddie experiences, to dig up all the good things about this new life they’ve made for themselves, and Eddie figures, well, maybe it can’t be all that bad. It still feels a little weird, sure, but Venom’s already wormed his way into every other part of Eddie’s life, so why not this? He already feels what Eddie feels when he jerks himself off anyway.  
  
He’s definitely had to extend the upper limits of his personal scale of what’s weird since he picked up Venom, and all things considered, this isn’t really all that far up there anymore.  
  
Eddie gets up and hesitantly heads to his bedroom, but Venom is so eager he doesn’t even let him get to the bed before he’s emerging from Eddie’s body, building himself up into his large, humanoid form in front of Eddie. Eddie doesn’t often see Venom like this, fully outside of him, and somehow that monstrous form is still pretty intimidating, despite the fact that he knows Venom would never harm him.  
  
He’s shaking minutely as Venom’s hands come to rest on his hips. He has no doubt that Venom knows, as he said, what Eddie likes, but he still honestly has no idea what to expect with this.  
  
Venom easily takes the lead and starts carefully opening Eddie’s trousers. He slides them and his underwear down, and helps him step out of them.  
  
Venom doesn’t straighten up after that, but instead leans forward slightly, and Eddie jumps at the feeling of the symbiote’s tongue reaching out and licking its way up the inside of his thigh. Hands come to rest just below Eddie’s hips, and gently pull his legs open a little wider as the tongue ventures up. It toys with his cock, wriggles against his balls, and then ventures father back, and Eddie gasps as it slides against his hole.  
  
The shaking in Eddie’s body deepens, and Eddie tries to force himself still as Venom rims him, and then the tongue starts to work its way inside. Venom knows how this works well enough, if not from Eddie’s brain, then at least because he’s probably seen a fair amount of porn by now. And it’s now that Eddie understands how this is going to go.  
  
Venom is going to top him. He supposes it makes sense. He’s always been more of a bottom, always kind of enjoyed having another in control, and this was all Venom’s idea anyway.  
  
Eddie’s been in all sorts of relationships. He’s been dicked before, has even been pegged a few times, but not in a while. He really should have expected this when he agreed to sex with Venom, but now he’s not so sure he’s ready for it.  
  
The tongue pushes deep, retreats, then pushes deep again, and Eddie tries to focus on how it does actually feel kind of good.  
  
After a minute, Venom seems satisfied with whatever he was trying to achieve with this, and his tongue leaves a wet trail of slime behind it as it retracts back into his mouth and he slowly stands up again. As he does, Eddie’s eyes go wide at the sight of something he has definitely never seen on the symbiote before.  
  
Venom has a dick, and Eddie can only think two things: it’s very big, and it’s very erect. Eddie swallows back his fear and looks up at Venom’s face as he finishes straightening up. Venom always seems to have a perpetual smile on his face, and now is no exception, and honestly, it really doesn’t help.  
  
Venom’s hand slides down Eddie’s thigh, and he lifts his leg up, pulling it outward and along Venom’s side. Eddie reaches up as Venom leans into him, wrapping his arms over Venom’s shoulders and hanging on for balance. The shaking has permeated his entire body, and he tries again to force it still. He doesn’t want to do this, but for some reason, the thought of backing out now feels like something he can’t do.  
  
He wants to say no. He wants his leg back and his trousers on, but instead he just stares fearfully ahead as Venom continues.  
  
He feels tendrils wrap around his foot and ankle as Venom pulls Eddie’s knee up past his waist, and then the tendrils pull taught, holding Eddie’s leg up against Venom’s side as Venom’s hand slides back up his body and cups his ass.  
  
Venom bends down a bit to let Eddie have a better grip on him, and his hips move forward, and Eddie tenses at the feel of the cock against him. It’s longer and thicker than he thinks he can really handle, and as Venom adjusts his position and brings the tip of his cock right up against Eddie’s hole, Eddie lets out a shuddery breath and braces himself.  
  
Venom penetrates slowly, the slide of him breaching Eddie’s hole slick and easy from the lubrication, but the stretch of the intrusion is more than Eddie was prepared for. He grits his teeth, tightens his hands where they’re gripping Venom’s back, and he thinks maybe Venom will realize how much it’s hurting him and stop, but the symbiote seems to be too involved in his own pleasure.  
  
He pushes in slowly deeper, and the shaking continues through Eddie’s body, down to the tip of every limb. It hurts. He thinks he can feel his insides rearranging as Venom fills him up, stuffs him with more cock than Eddie’s ever taken in his life.  
  
At the very least, Eddie’s a little proud of himself for not screaming. His jaw is clenched tight, his lips pulled back in a grimace, but he forces each breath in controlled exhalations, little more than small sounds of pain emanating from him.  
  
 **“You’re doing well, Eddie,”** Venom encourages as he slides deeper.  
  
“Ah!” Eddie forces out another controlled breath, only barely holding back a cry of pain this time. He’s never felt so full in his life.  
  
Venom’s hips come to rest as far forward as they can, his cock as deep in Eddie as it will go. **“Good boy,”** he praises, and Eddie just grips at his back harder. It hurts. It hurts so bad. Why isn’t Venom stopping? Why doesn’t Venom realize?  
  
Venom’s fingers tighten down on Eddie’s asscheek slightly, and then he pulls back before sliding forward again, starting to fuck Eddie with a slow rhythm that Eddie might almost consider gentle, if not for the excruciating pain of Venom’s size.  
  
Even with his eyes clenched shut, a tear escapes and runs down Eddie’s cheek. Venom continues to thrust slowly, and Eddie just keeps hanging on for dear life.  
  
He’s never felt so powerless during sex, never felt quite so trapped. And honestly, he’s a little surprised when his cock starts twitching to life.  
  
Venom practically purrs his approval, and pushes in deep, forcing a shudder through Eddie’s body as his cock comes to full hardness. It rubs up against Venom’s lower stomach every time Venom thrusts in, and the pain in Eddie’s voice doesn’t go away, but gradually, the sounds he makes start to turn into breathy moans.  
  
This is still probably the most unpleasant thing his body has ever experienced, and he honestly doesn’t know why it’s turned him on like this, but here he is, getting fucked by his alien bodymate and somehow getting hard from it.  
  
Venom pulls Eddie closer, and Eddie adjusts his hold behind Venom’s shoulders, still gripping as if his life depended on it. A gasp escapes him as the cock presses in hard, and then Venom starts rolling his hips in a way that rubs his body against Eddie’s cock rather spectacularly.  
  
 **“I knew you’d like me deep inside you,”** Venom says in a pleased tone. **“You were just waiting for a giant cock to take, weren’t you?”**  
  
Eddie lets out a helpless moan and squeezes his eyes shut tighter as another tear slips down his face. Venom’s thrusts have gotten harder, more painful, and yet Eddie’s cock throbs.  
  
 **“You’re mine. Say it.”**  
  
“I… I’m yours,” Eddie moans out, and with the next hard thrust into him, he cries out and cums hard enough that he loses awareness of everything else for a minute.   
  
When he comes back, Venom is thrusting hard and fast, tearing into his body forcefully, and Eddie looses one last shot of cum as Venom slams in and holds himself deep in Eddie, squeezing his ass, the symbiote’s body shaking along with Eddie’s.  
  
Eddie’s ass is agony, soreness is already creeping into his body, and he pants in exhaustion as Venom finally pulls out painfully slowly before he releases Eddie’s leg, scoops up the weakened human, and carries him over to the bed. He lays him down before seeping over Eddie’s skin and disappearing inside him. Eddie lets out one last shudder.  
  
 **Mine.**


End file.
